Sí
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: De Armin y Jean, del que mata por ti y no se arrepiente. Del "si" condicional y el "sí" afirmativo y cuál de los dos elige Jean para vivir, seguir y no desmoronarse ni que el alma de Armin tampoco. Advertencia: Spoilers del 59 del manga de SnK. Leve Jearmin.


**Disclaimer:** Estos maravillosos personajes el pertenecen a Isayama, como también el capitulo.

Este one shot está ubicado en el capitulo 59 del manga shingeki no kyojin, por lo que contiene spoilers, así que están advertidos. ¿Se preguntarán que hice con este capitulo entonces? escribí sobre las cavilaciones de Jean y Armin sobre el asunto, por lo que puede contener leve Jearmin.

* * *

Sí.

.

.

 _Tu tiempo se metió en mi tiempo_  
 _momentos y momentos_  
 _que no quieren pasar. *_

 _._

 _._

—Es hora de cambiar.

—Bien… —la mano roza la superficie del rifle —¿Dónde está Armin?

—...Aún fuera —los ojos de Mikasa se apagan por completo.

—Ya veo…

La escena vuelve a cruzar su mente como si estuviera perfectamente tatuada en su retina. El párpado inferior izquierdo de la muchacha frente a él temblaba compulsivamente y la sangre que borboteaba desde la nariz le corría hasta alcanzar los labios. La boca de la pistola que lo amenazaba con soltar una bola de acero que le destrozaría la cabeza a trescientos kilómetros por hora.

Y Luego la mueca compungida de ella al ser atravesada por la bala salvadora enviada por Armin.

Y se siente ridículo pues ni siquiera recuerda que estaba pensando en ese momento, quizás alguna gilipollez sobre morir con el rostro deformado por una bala y _¿Quién le informará a mamá de esto?_. Sintiéndose como el peor tío dentro de aquellos muros.

Y la voz de Armin que estalló desgarrándole la garganta a la par que a Jean se le desgarraba el alma —¡Pronto podremos escapar de aquí! —y agitó las riendas con aquellos bracitos.

 _Podremos._

No podía pensar en otra cosa, mientras observaba la cabellera rubia de Armin ondear con violencia, que iba a morir pero no murió, que Armin lo había salvado porque él sí estaba pensando en salvarle la vida, a diferencia de él que arriesgó la vida de todos — _la de Armin_ —porque le tembló la consciencia y se le arrugaron los cojones.

Y joder, jamás , _jamás_ en la vida se perdonaría aquello.

Los demás pensamientos que cruzaron su mente en aquel momento fueron arrancados con tenazas por el shock.

Cuando sale del granero divisa a Armin, que aún sufre las convulsiones que provocan los ataques de vómito. Le llega a la nariz el aroma de la leche que se ha puesto agria con los jugos gástricos y la sopa de sémola a medio digerir. Hace de tripas corazón y se acerca a él con pasos pesados.

Quiere hablarle, decirle algo, que lo siente, que debería ser él quién tendría que estar vomitando hasta la primera papilla y llorando, con la nariz taponeada de mocos y la boca ácida de tanto pasar ácidos gástricos súper corrosivos.

Pero no le sale nada, cuando Armin lo mira, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto lloriquear, no puede evitar pensar que merece todo el odio del mundo de parte de aquel chiquillo, porque joder, era un tío esplendido y ahora…

—Buenas noches —le saluda con la voz ronquita. Jean cree que debe ser por la garganta herida.

Armin desaparece de su vista y Jean piensa que debería detenerlo, decirle " _Hey, Armin, conversemos sobre tu mas reciente asesinato, el que cometiste por mí_ ", aunque de manera mas sutil —él no sabe ser sutil—, pero no se le mueve ni un musculo, no puede enfrentarlo, a Armin, porque primero debería enfrentarse a si mismo y a su cobardía, a su egoísmo de superponer su expediente moral limpio por sobre la vida de sus compañeros, por sobre la vida de Armin Arlert y por sobre la humanidad.

Porque le da demasiado miedo pensar en un _¿y si…?_

Se siente demasiado lejos de poder enfrentarse a sí mismo ¿Cómo va a enfrentar a Armin?

.

.

.

—Jean —Armin aún tiene la voz ronca. El aludido deja de beber su té, se le acelera el pulso por la forma en la que pronuncia su nombre, porque presiente lo que viene y siente que no puede…

—¿Si?

—Hay algo que no entiendo —continúa Armin, con una voz que no parece de él, dejando de lado el daño a su timbre, el tono que utiliza parece hueco —,cuando… cuando saqué mi arma… pensé que ya era demasiado tarde… Lo siento, después de todo ya tenía la suya apuntándote a ti, sin embargo…

El estómago de Jean da un vuelvo, no le importa demasiado el hecho de saber que su existencia pudo haber acabado si Armin solo hubiese dudado un segundo más en girarse sobre su cuerpo y jalar el gatillo. Le escoce en el alma escuchar a Armin disculparse, porque joder, Armin, e _ras un tío esplendido y te haz ensuciado las manos por un tío como yo y por favor, por favor no me pidas disculpas._

—¿Por qué fui yo… el primero en disparar?

En la mente de Jean las razones no tienen formas de palabras, intenta hablar pero pareciera que sus cuerdas vocales se han desgastado, su cerebro tampoco ayuda mucho.

Musita unas palabras que no quieren decir nada en realidad —Eso es porque…

Pasan unos cuantos segundos, y la voz de Armin vuelve a sonar, con aquel tono que hace que se le retuerzan los nervios y le ataque la arritmia —Jean…

Se ve obligado a mirarlo a los ojos, pareciera que las lagrimas los han limpiado, dejando un color tan puro que parece arrancado del mismísmo cielo azul. _Y vaya que gilipolleces estoy pensando._

Los músculos del rostro se le contraen solos, no puede seguir mirándole a los ojos.

—Ella titubeó antes de disparar ¿cierto? —la intervención de Rivaille desentona en medio de la conversación de Jean y Armin, pero es tan certera que Jean no puede evitar que la aflicción surque su rostro.

—¿Eh…?

Los rostros de los presentes se descomponen y ni siquiera intentan componerlos de nuevo.

—Armin… —la voz le brota medio pastosa, como si recién pudiese articular algo cuerdo, el gesto se le quiebra en una mueca de angustia y sabe que por lo menos ahora puede decir lo que cree —Lo siento, debí ser yo quien disparara a ella primero…—la disculpa le sale menos sentimental de lo que había planeado, las palabras siguen atascadas en algún lugar de su tráquea.

—Si… —murmura Armin, su mirada se pierde en un punto misterioso de las tablas maltrechas de aquel granero —La persona que murió por mi arma… debió ser amable y tener más valores humanos que yo.

A Jean se le abren los labios inconscientemente, intenta decir algo, porque Armin no puede pensar así de sí mismo, Armin es el chico mas inteligente que conoce, es esplendido, y mientras él mismo había sido un cabrón egoísta, Armin había sido demasiado amable por mucho tiempo. _Dios, no, Armin, no pienses eso, joder, yo soy el único hijo de puta aquí, debí haber disparado, desde el principio, cuando esa tía quiso darte a ti y yo ni siquiera moví un dedo, soy sucia escoria, no tú Armin, no tú._

—Aún así yo jalé el gatillo sin pensar… —continúa temblando, con los ojos desorbitados perdidos en algún punto —. Yo…

—Armin —vuelve a interrumpir Levi —. Has ensuciado tus manos, ya no ha vuelta atrás.

Jean se queda helado, en el fondo sabe que es la pura verdad, es simple y llanamente eso, sin adornos ni palmaditas en la espaldas, pero él aún se considera una persona políticamente correcta, la forma sin escrúpulos en la que Rivaille expresa lo que piensa aún le es un poco chocante.

Mira a Armin que también parece un poco choqueado.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a expresarlo de esa manera?! —ruge Mikasa, con un destello de furia y protección en los ojos.

—Ahora ve y trata de aceptar tu nuevo yo —continúa, ignorando los gruñidos de Mikasa —. Si tus manos estuvieran limpias Jean no estaría con nosotros ahora.

Se le abren los ojos desmesuradamente, después de todo esa es la verdad. _Armin me salvo el trasero y sus manos están sucias por mi culpa._

—Jalaste el gatillo porque estuviste a punto de presenciar la muerte de un compañero —Armin y Jean siguen escuchando expectantes —. Eres un chico listo, sabías que titubear no salvaría a nadie.

Es como un golpe en los cojones para Jean. Sabe que titubeó, que su vida corrió peligro y junto con eso la de Armin, la de Mikasa, la de todos, porque titubeó. _Ya, no soy un chico listo._

Desvía la mirada cuando siente los ojos de Armin sobre él, como diciéndole " _Si Jean, estarías muerto, lo hice por ti, no quiero que mueras._ "

 _Y yo tampoco quiero que mueras Armin, pero no lo hice, no lo hice._

—Y también sabías que si perdemos a más compañeros y más caballos, nuestro futuro sería aún mas sombrío.

Armin con la cabeza gacha, parece cavilar las palabras de Rivaille, que sí, que lo que hizo está bien, _bien para nosotros, no para los muertos_ y han llegado al punto en que todos luchan por sus propias convicciones y las de Armin se basan en salvar la vida de sus compañeros, en salvar a Jean, a Mikasa, a seguir para rescatar a Eren que debe estar en un lugar sucio, atado y quizás con ganas de mear. _Lo hice por ellos._

—Armin, por ensuciarte las manos es que ahora todos estamos con vida —finaliza Rivaille —.Gracias.

Armin asiente aún con la cabeza gacha. _Lo haría de nuevo por ellos. Siempre._

—Capitán Levi. —murmura Jean, mas afligido que nunca. Puede ver en los ojos de Armin la lucha interna y eso le hace estremecer. —Yo… siempre pensé que lo que usted hizo estuvo mal.

"Mas bien, intenté convencerme de que estuvo mal… Después de todo estoy muy asustado de ensuciarme las manos matando a otras personas… —acepta finalmente, siente el pulso cerca del oído latir con violencia. Acepta que es cobarde y que tiene miedo y que jamás, _jamás me lo perdonaré. Armin, joder, lo siento_. —¡Yo era el que estaba equivocado!

"¡La próxima vez voy a disparar el arma!

—Sí, por hacer el tonto estuvimos en serio peligro —le escupe el capitán, y aunque duela es la jodida verdad.

—En verdad lo lamento —no le queda otra cosa mas que decir.

—Estuviste en una situación muy especifica. No puedo decir con seguridad como deben suceder las cosas, puesto que jamás podremos predecir el resultado de este tipo de situación.

"¿Crees que lo que hiciste estuvo mal? —la pregunta flota en el aire dejando a todos expectantes, Rivaille se pone de pie y desaparece del granero porque no aguanta la mugre del lugar.

Jean se queda mirando a la nada, la pregunta no tiene respuesta, no si está ahí vivo, y todos están vivos y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el alma de Armin se sane o quizás la pierda definitivamente.

No vale la pena darle a la rueda con el asunto, pensar en los _"¿y si…?"_ con aquel " _si"_ condicional que siempre le atormentó en la clase de literatura por no saber distinguirlo del _"Sí"_ de afirmación.

Y le hace gracia —de una manera morbosa —, que lo venga a descubrir a esas alturas de la vida, que los " _si"_ condicionales no tienen sentido porque que las afirmaciones son las que valen en el mundo real, no se vale pensar en cambiar el pasado.

 _Porque sí dispararé si se trata de la vida de mis compañeros. Porque le debo a Armin algo mas que unos cuantos pavos, le debo la vida y sí mataré a quién sea si intenta arrebatarle la vida a Armin Arlert._

No le volvería a titubear, y como estaban las cosas, eso es lo único que importa.

.

.

.

—Lo que digo es que no te disparó porque eres muy guapo.

Y Armin Arlert sigue siendo un _tío esplendido_.

* * *

*verso de la canción "Que ya viví, que te vas" perteneciente a Silvio Rodriguez.

Les confieso que el jueves me he ido de fiesta, he llegado a las 5 AM a casa (obviamente donde estudio, mi madre jamas me dejaría llegar a esas horas xD) y luego me levanté a las 7:20 para ir a clases y pasar toda la mañana metida en el laboratorio, pero me bebí un café super cargado y juro que eso me revivió, luego tomé un bus para volver a casa (que son dos horas a mi pueblo natal) y escribí esto, así que disculpadme si no es coherente pero le tengo cariño por salir de mi mente en el peor estado posible, igualmente lo arreglé el sabado, cuando ya hube dormido las 8 horas que me faltaban de sueño y hoy lo volví a revisar antes de subirlo, así que imaginense lo malo que era en un principio xD

Y ya no les doy más la lata.

Gracias por leer, y si su bondad se los permiten dejen un review.


End file.
